


He Was Here

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Shex - Freeform, bam bam bam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: don't own anything of gintama





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don't own anything of gintama

They coincidentally happened to meet one night. Shinsuke was in Yoshiwara getting a drink and having some time to himself. The war was approaching and soon he was going to face the monster that at one point he called sensei. He had a little too much to drink it wasn’t like himself. He knew his limit and drank responsibly but tonight he wanted to let go just a little bit. After finishing his drink he put the money on the counter.

 

“Keep the change.” When he walked out, it was late into the night. Despite it being so late, the streets of Yoshiwara were very lively. As he was walking his vision started getting a bit blurry and the world around him felt like it was spinning.  _ Shit, I drank a little too much.  _ He stopped walking and leaned against a wall to regroup himself together. 

 

Tsukuyo was doing her last patrol for the night. Ever since Yoshiwara had taken in innocent civilians she had to look over after many more people. As she was walking with her kiseru in her mouth, she noticed a man leaning against a wall. Concerned, she walked up to him. “Are ya alright?” she asked. 

 

“I think I drank a little too much.” 

 

“Do ya think ya can get home?”

 

Shinsuke had a confused expression. “Home…?”

 

“This won’t do,” Tsukuyo said to herself. “Hold on.” She put his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. Just then a Hyakka member appeared in front of her on her knee.

 

“Boss, we’ll take care of the rest of the patrols.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Does that man need help? Should we take care of him for you?”

 

“No, it’s alright. I got it. I leave the rest up to ya.”

 

“Leave it to us. Have a nice evening.”

 

Tsukuyo ended up bringing Shinsuke back home with her. Hinowa came out and was surprised to see her with a man.

 

“Tsukuyo I didn’t know we were having a guest over.”

 

“I saw him at the side of the street an’ he looked like he needed some help. He wouldn’t say where his home is so I brought him home.”

 

“You’re always so kind Tsukuyo. Come set him down in Seita’s room.”

 

Tsukuyo laid a sleeping Shinsuke down onto the futon. She put a blanket over him to keep him warm. As she got up and walked towards the door she heard him mumble, “Sensei, I’m sorry…”

 

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Ya have a sensei too, huh?” She slipped out of the room. 

 

-x-

 

The sound of birds chirping were heard. Shinsuke slowly opened his eye and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He slowly sat up and looked around. “Where am I?” The last thing he could remember was a woman asking whether he was okay. He heard the door sliding open and he saw a kid with brown hair. 

 

“Oh you’re up! Kaa-san said that breakfast’s ready and you should come join us.” Seita disappeared as quickly as he appeared. 

 

Shinsuke got up and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted with a table full of delicious looking food. Hinowa turned around and greeted him with a smile.

 

“Good morning please feel free to sit anywhere,” she said.

 

“…” Shinsuke was speechless. 

 

“Don’t be shy. Please sit.” Shinsuke obeyed Hinowa and sat down. Soon after Seita and Tsukuyo showed up. Tsukuyo was still in her pink robe with a slight bedhead. As soon as she met eyes with Shinsuke, her cheeks turned red and she hurried back into her room. Hinowa giggled. “Such a silly girl.”

 

_ She was pretty cute.  _ Shinsuke thought to himself, remembering how Tsukuyo looked. 

 

“Oops I kind of forgot to tell Tsukuyo-nee to dress up and come out.”

 

“That’s alright.” 

 

Tsukuyo quickly came back out in her regular attire. Hinowa left Tsukuyo a seat next to Shinsuke. Tsukuyo sat down next to Shinsuke. The four of them started digging in. As Shinsuke was eating he took a moment to look around. He rarely had breakfast with the Kiheitai and here he was eating with people he doesn’t know. The experience wasn’t unpleasant, in fact it felt nice. He never had home cooked food before so the meal tasted extra tasty.  _ This is...nice. _

 

After breakfast, Hinowa decided to do some shopping. Seita tagged along with his mother, leaving Tsukuyo and Shinsuke alone. They were walking down the streets of Yoshiwara. 

 

“It’s admirable how you protect an entire town.” 

 

“It’s an honor to.” She took out her kiseru. 

 

_ A humble woman.  _ “It’s rare to see someone else use a kiseru.” He took out his kiseru and there was a small smile on both their faces. Tsukuyo lit up both their kiserus. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” They both let out puffs of smoke. 

 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night. That was embarrassing. I don’t usually go over my limit.”

 

“It’s okay to let loose time to time.”

 

“No one’s ever said that to me before...Thanks.”

 

They stopped in front of the elevators. Tsukuyo turned to Shinsuke. "Ya get home safely now."

 

"Before I go, do you have some free time tonight? I'd like to show you my proper thanks."

 

Tsukuyo was surprised by his sudden question. "I do." 

 

"Great, I'll come by at 8 pm to pick you up. Only if it's okay with you."

 

"8 pm it is."

 

Like he said, Shinsuke came to pick Tsukuyo up at 8 pm. He brought her out of Yoshiwara and onto his spaceship. Today everyone was out for dinner and it was only them two on the ship.

 

"Would you like a tour?"

 

"That'd be nice."

 

He gave her a tour of the spaceship and arrived to his headquarters at last. Only a few selected people were ever allowed to enter and Tsukuyo was one of them.

 

"I'm sorry if you were expecting something fancy."

 

Tsukuyo shook her head. "Thank ya for showin' me around. It's my first time on a spaceship. I gotta say it's pretty nice."

 

"Thank you. This is my headquarters where I reside."

 

"Thank ya for allowin’ me in such a personal area."

 

"You've done the same for me too so thank you."

 

He seated her down and brought some sake out. “You must be parched after that lengthy conversation we had.”

 

"I'm not really good with drinks." 

 

"I'm sorry all I have is sake right now. I can water it down for you. Is that okay with you?"

 

"It doesn't hurt to try." 

 

He set a cup in front of her. "May I?" She brought the small cup up and he poured her a drink. She looked into the cup. "You don't have to drink it if you feel like it's too much."

 

"It's not that. I'm just gonna warn ya right now things could get ugly real fast." She brought the cup to her lips.

 

_ How bad could it be?  _ It got bad real quick. 

 

"AHAHAHA!" She threw the small cup to the floor and drank straight from the bottle.

 

Shinsuke was at a loss for words. "She wasn't kidding." He tried tearing the bottle from her hands but her grip was too strong.

 

She tossed the bottle to the side and looked straight at him. "Now it's my turn to show ya my thanks~" She got another bottle and shoved the drink to his mouth. The bottle contained extra strong alcohol. Now both Shinsuke and Tsukuyo were drunk and lying down on the floor.

 

"It feels so hot in here." Shinsuke's face was beet red from the liquor. 

 

"I'll help ya cool off." She undid his kimono. 

 

"Are you feeling hot also?"

 

Tsukuyo giggled. "Very." He brought his body on top of hers. He clumsily untied her obi and her kimono parted ways, revealing part of her sexy body underneath. Her bright purple eyes locked with his shining green eye. At that very moment they felt a spark. 

 

Shinsuke got the few strands of hair that were covering her beautiful face and pushed it to the side. "You're very beautiful," he said in a dangerously low voice.

 

***Badump, badump*** Tsukuyo could hear her heart pounding faster. "Ya have such a handsome face," she whispered back.

 

He couldn't believe his ears. "Who would like a face like this? I only have one eye." 

 

She was hesitant but she carefully put her hand on his permanently shut eye. There was a small smile on her face. "I like it."

 

He couldn't hold it in anymore. His lips crashed onto hers. She let out a small mewl into his mouth.  _ How can one woman be so adorable?  _ Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. His tongue invited her tongue for a dance and soon enough they were dancing. His hand slowly snaked up to her bra. Tsukuyo gasped loudly and broke from the kiss.

 

"W-Wait!" 

 

Shinsuke immediately stopped.

 

"That was my first kiss an' I've never done anythin' like this before." She was feeling nervous. 

 

Shinsuke noticed how nervous she was and felt bad. "Sorry for moving too fast. I haven't felt this way towards a woman before and frankly I've never done anything like this before either." His face was now red not because of the alcohol but from embarrassment.

 

The two of them were looking at each other with really red faces. A second later a huge grin formed on their faces. 

 

"I don't mind continuin' where we left off."

 

"I was hoping you'd say that."

 

There was this unexplainable and undeniable chemistry between them. It was evoking all sorts of emotions they've never felt before. They were both virgins and never slept with anyone. They were definitely not the types to have one night stands but something about being with each other felt so right.

 

Shinsuke brought his hands to the hook of the bra. He didn't know how a bra worked so he struggled to take it off. Tsukuyo giggled into the kiss. She helped him take her bra off. Her breasts jiggled freedom. He cupped her breasts and starting playing around with them.

 

She felt herself getting wet. "Mmph!" Tsukuyo covered her mouth, preventing a moan escaping from it. 

 

"Tsukuyo," he said in a throaty whisper. "Uncover your mouth, I want to hear your voice." His dick was getting harder.

 

Tsukuyo felt embarrassed and kept her mouth covered. Shinsuke had a plan to help her uncover her mouth. He brought a rosy pink nipple into his warm, wet mouth. He gently sucked, swirled, and nibbled, making her squirm from feeling good. Tsukuyo's hands went to his hair and she grabbed onto locks of hair.

 

"Mnah! Ah! Shinsuke!"  _ Is that what I sound like?!  _ She was super embarrassed.

 

As if he read her mind Shinsuke said, "Your voice is so beautiful. You’re beautiful." He wanted to hear more, see more, and touch her more. His mouth headed downwards as he planted kisses wherever his mouth touched her. He caught her panty with his teeth, slid it down her slender legs, and off her body. 

 

Tsukuyo sat up and tackled him onto the floor. She was now on top of him. She slid the rest of his kimono off leaving him in his boxers. She started with his adam's apple and slowly worked her way down. She yanked his boxers off and his cock bounced up in attention. She stared at it intently because it was her first time seeing a cock. Shinsuke’s heart was thumping so fast. 

 

“Ahem.” He let out a small cough.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Her eyes met his. “It’s just my first time seein’ it. It’s so big.”

 

Tsukuyo was the only woman to ever get him all shaken up. “You’re making it so hard to keep myself under control.” He pushed her back onto her back. He peered into her eyes. “Something about you…” he mumbled. He teased her entrance with his finger, making her gasp audibly. A small smirk surfaced. “How wet.”

 

“It’s your fault, ah~” He slowly slipped a finger in and swirled. Tsukuyo grabbed onto his biceps and her breathing got heavy.  _ I feel like I’m meltin’. _

 

_ She feels so nice around my finger.  _ “Seems like you like that, hm?”

 

“Stop teasin’!” 

 

He let out a deep chuckle. “I’m sorry you just looked so adorable.” 

 

“Wha-?!”

 

_ What the hell am I saying?  _ He sweetly kissed her and nibbled on her lower lip. He inserted two more fingers slowly one by one. At first he started moving his fingers slowly then started picking up the pace. From the way her back slightly arched and her grip on him getting stronger, he knew she was about to come soon. “Lose yourself in pleasure,” he whispered into her ear. He lightly bit down on her ear and she let out a loud moan. She came and coated his fingers with her juices. He carefully and slowly withdrew his fingers from her. He licked his fingers clean. “Tast-ah!” he moaned loudly. Tsukuyo had grabbed the base of his cock.

 

“I want it inside,” she demanded while stroking his cock continuously.

 

Shinsuke let out a growl. Her got her hands, pinned them down onto the bed and intertwined his hand with hers. He wanted to re-confirm whether she really wanted to do this. “Are you sure?”

 

There wasn’t a doubt in her heart and mind. “I’m positive. Are you?”

 

“Surest I’ve ever been.” He aligned his cock in front of her entrance. He looked her in the eyes once more and she gave him a smile and a nod. He slowly inserted his tip inside of her.

 

“Nn-ah!” She yelped out in pain from the initial penetration.

 

“Are you okay?” His eyes were filled with concern.

 

“I’m okay,” she breathed out. 

 

He put his forehead on hers. “If you want to stop anytime, tell me. It’ll hurt for a little bit sorry.”

 

“Thank ya. I know ya’ll make me feel better.”

 

A small smile curled up on his lips. He pressed on and slowly inserted the rest of his cock in. He stayed in place, giving her time to adjust to his length. He felt a faint pulse from her. 

 

"Ya can move now."

 

After she fully adjusted to his cock, Shinsuke pulled back a little and thrusted back in. 

 

"I want it deeper an' harder!"

 

He pulled his cock out more and slammed it right back in.

 

"Ah!" they both moaned.

 

Shinsuke left love bites and marks all over her body while Tsukuyo left some scratch marks all over his back. His thrusts started off in a rhythm and became irregular as he was ready to cum. Tsukuyo was also moving along with him and felt herself cumming again. 

 

"Ah, ah. Shinsuke I'm 'boutta cum!"

 

"Ah, me too." His thrusts became even faster. The walls around his cock clamped onto him tighter. "Damn you're so tight!" His cock was swelling up more.

 

"Shinsuke you're gettin' even bigger."

 

"This is what you do to me."

 

Her toes curled and her mind went blank. He slammed his cock back in one final time and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen right underneath him. He released his seed inside of her and she released all of her juices. They stayed in the position while catching their breaths. After calming down, he took himself out of her. He pulled her in for a hug. 

 

"To me this wasn't a one time thing."

 

She wrapped her arm around him back. "Me too."

 

"This is really selfish for me to ask but can you wait for me until after the war ends? Reject me if you want to." He knew it was selfish of him but he hoped she'd wait for him. The thought of her being with another man irked him.

 

"I'll wait."

 

He couldn't believe his ears. He looked at her with a surprised expression. 

 

"Ya looked shocked."

 

"I didn't think you'd agree, since we've only met twice now."

 

"I thought we connected pretty well."

 

"We did. Thank you for being kind and understanding. I've...never really had someone do that for me. I've kept things to myself but talking to you felt so soothing."

 

She petted his hair. "You're not alone. You have me now and also in the future."

 

He was deeply touched. "Thank you." He squeezed her hand.

 

-x-

 

The sun rose, reminding them that they must now part ways. It was a first for Shinsuke to feel hollow over a woman leaving. Heck, all of these feelings he was feeling were a first for him. They were at the entrance of the elevators to Yoshiwara.

 

“Ya don’t have to come all the way.”

 

“Are you sure? I want to walk you all the way.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m goin’ to head off to work real soon anyways.”

 

He stroked her cheek affectionately. “Don’t overwork yourself. You work too hard.”

 

“Can’t make a promise.”

 

There was a faint smile on his face. “That’s very like you.”

 

She briefly relaxed into his touch. “I gotta get goin’ now.”

 

_ I don’t want her to leave. What if...she finds someone else?   _ Shinsuke who didn’t fear anything, felt a bit of fear and uncertainty.

 

“Shinsuke, ya better come back.” She quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked towards the elevator.

 

Shinsuke grinned as he still felt the warmth of her lips from the peck. “Such a cute blushing face.” Just as she was about enter the elevator, he took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “I’ll come back for you,” he whispered loud enough so she could hear. He let go of her hand and she stepped inside the elevator. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They were both filled with determination to see the end of this war and meet each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers I guess

It had been two years since the war ended. Two years since she last saw him. She was out in town with Kyuubei and Otae until something wrapped itself around the sleeve of her haori. Sacchan bumped into them while trying to chase “Takasugi Shinsuke” down. He was brought to Yoshiwara for interrogation. While the others were trying to get more information on Gintoki, Tsukuyo hoped she could get more information about Shinsuke but that wasn’t possible. 

 

Shinsuke was walking around in a bear suit. Many kids walked up to him and asked for a balloon. He quietly gave them one and was now down to the last one. He heard crying and saw a little girl crying. He walked over to the crying child and went down on one knee. He took a good look of the kid. She had dark purple hair and bright purple eyes that reminded him of Tsukuyo’s. He gave the last balloon to her. She stopped crying and broke out into a smile. 

 

“Thank ya…”

 

_ She has an accent that sounds like Tsukuyo’s.  _ A small smile formed on his face from her cuteness. 

 

“Tsukiko!” Shinsuke noticed Seita running up to the child and quickly hid behind a wall. “I told you not to leave my side. Tsukuyo-nee would kill me if I lost you.”

 

“Mama!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Your mama.” Seita lifted her up over his shoulders. “Where did you get that balloon anyways?”

 

“Bear ga-,” when she turned to where Shinsuke was, she realized he was no longer there. “Where did bear go?”

 

“I think it’s time for you to take a nap,” Seita said while walking away. 

 

Shinsuke came out of hiding shocked. Typically he wasn’t one to be surprised by anything but this blew everything out of the water. “I have a kid. Tsukuyo gave me a cute ass daughter.” He knew that little girl was his without a doubt. He wanted to run to his daughter and let her know who her papa is but now wasn’t the time. He was filled with even more resolution to make the world a peaceful place where Tsukuyo and their baby girl could live in.

 

-x-

 

Everyone had learned that Gintoki was officially back. Everyone was so eager to go help him out so everyone came together for the final showdown. Tsukuyo came with everyone else hoping to reunite with Shinsuke. As she was fighting the enemy, she got shot in the thigh and blood started spilling. A shot in the thigh wasn’t going to stop her. She wanted to see Shinsuke so badly, she was going to make it happen at all costs. 

 

Unfortunately Utsuro ended up taking over Shinsuke’s body. Shinsuke fully aware of what was happening tried his best and fought back. “I’m not going to let you ruin this world. Even if it means that I can’t be by her side and our child’s side, I will stop you at all costs.” He was ready to carry the burden of his past sins and his childhood friend’s sins so that his loved ones can be out of harm’s way. Shinsuke gave Gintoki a small smile, letting him know it was okay and that he was already prepared for this. Then he was stabbed straight through the chest.  _ I’m sorry I lied.  _ He was lying on the cold, hard ground as blood started spilling out of his body. The warmth was leaving his body.

 

“Takasugi...I’m so sorry…” 

 

Gintoki’s voice was starting to sound distant to Shinsuke. “Gintoki.” He shakingly reached the inside of his kimono and took out a letter. “Give this to Tsukuyo please...” His hand lifelessly fell to the ground.

 

While everyone was trying to reunite with the yorozuya, Tsukuyo was wandering around looking for Shinsuke. Her vision started to get blurry and the world around her started spinning. Just when she was going to go a step further, she lost balance and the world around her started going dark.  _ Shinsuke where are ya? _

 

“...Ma………..Ma……..”

 

Tsukuyo slowly opened her eyes.

 

“Mama!” 

 

Tsukuyo clearly heard her child’s voice and looked to the side of her bed. She saw her daughter with puffy eyes and a runny nose. Tsukuyo touched her cheek and wiped the tears away. “I’m fine ya see?”

 

Tsukiko’s crying had come to a stop once Tsukuyo was fully conscious. 

 

“You were out for an entire day,” Hinowa said. Tsukuyo slowly sat up. “You shouldn’t be sitting up so soon. You lost a lot of blood.”

 

“I’m fine. What happened? Is everythin’ finally over?”

 

“It is.”

 

“What ‘bout him? Is he alright?”

 

Hinowa couldn’t say anything. She had found out about Shinsuke’s death. She knew telling Tsukuyo would crush her. “Focus on getting better first. Tsukiko was really worried about you, you know.”

 

Tsukuyo looked at her baby and picked her up. She seated her on her lap. She put her forehead on Tsukiko’s forehead. “Mama’s sorry to get ya all worried.”

 

“If mama okay now, I’m okay too!”

 

“I’m feelin’ a lot better thanks to ya Tsukiko.” Tsukiko wrapped her short arms around her mother and snuggled up to her.

 

“I’m going to go ask the doctor if it’s alright to let Tsukiko stay with you tonight.”

 

“Thanks Hinowa.”

 

Hinowa left the room and Tsukuyo looked down on her daughter who had fallen asleep. She kissed her on the head. 

 

-x-

 

Some time had passed by. Tsukuyo had learned about Shinsuke’s death and she was tremendously shocked. There were so many things she wanted to tell him but couldn’t. She missed him so much but there was nothing that she could do to bring him back. 

 

She was doing her usual patrol around town until Tsukiko called out for her mother. Tsukuyo turned around and squatted. She spread her arms wide, “C’mere sweetie!” She ran into Tsukuyo’s arms and Tsukuyo lifted her up.

 

Up on a balcony, Gintoki was watching the mother and daughter duo. He still couldn’t believe she had Shinsuke’s child. He gulped down the cup of sake that was in his hand.

 

“Ara Gin-san you shouldn’t drink so much,” Hinowa said from behind.

 

“I’m still shocked that’s all.”

 

“I was surprised when I found out Tsukuyo was pregnant too. What I’m more curious about is what brings you to Yoshiwara? I’m sure it’s not just the free drinks.”

 

“You women of Yoshiwara sure are snarky.”

 

“I just happen to see right through you, that’s all.”

 

Gintoki put the cup down. He took a blood-stained letter out of his kimono. “This is from Takasugi. He wanted it to delivered to Tsukuyo and honestly I didn’t want to. I’m sure she never wants to see my face again so can you deliver it to her for me?”

 

Hinowa took the letter from him. “I’ll be on my way now. Please enjoy your stay.”

 

Later that evening Hinowa delivered the letter to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo read the letter carefully and teardrops had stained the letter by the time she finished reading it. “Shinsuke….Thank ya.”

 

Instead of being in despair, she decided to live life to the fullest for the both of them. She understood what great lengths Shinsuke went through to ensure the world to be safe and wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Shinsuke may no longer be on earth but his story and his legacy was going to live on not only through Tsukuyo but Tsukiko and the future generations of the family. 

  
  


Mini Epilogue:

 

In the middle of a field of beautiful flowers, there was a man standing. He had dark purple hair and he seemed to be basking in the sunlight.

 

“Shinsuke!”

 

The man looked at who had called his name. He saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair, purple eyes, and two scars on her face. He instantly smiled and ran up to her. He lifted her off the ground and gave her a kiss. “Tsukuyo! I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I left you and our daughter like that.”

 

Tsukuyo shook her head. “Thank ya for what ya did. There’s a lot of things I wanna tell ya.”

 

He plopped down on the grass while seating her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. “I want to hear it all. This time I won’t let you go.”


End file.
